<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Werewolf Of Bristol by InsideTheTardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844601">The Werewolf Of Bristol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis'>InsideTheTardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy is messing with the Doctor's DNA, making him turning into a massive wolf creature. He doesn't know how long he will stay stuck like this and he has to find new ways to live his domestic life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finaly ! It's October and I thought it was the good time to make a werewolf au ! See it as a Halloween event ! Hope you'll enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" No way." </p><p>Missy pouted as the Doctor frowned at her. </p><p>" It's just a funny not dangerous experience !" she shrugged, holding a homemade gun, " reorganize your DNA a bit, usual stuff..." </p><p>" You reogarnizing my DNA doesn't sound fun at all !" the Doctor retorted, " and give me that gun." </p><p>"Killjoy..." Missy sighed.</p><p>She handed him the gun. When the Doctor was close enough the take it, she smirked and shot on his chest.</p><p>" Missy !" the Doctor thundered.</p><p>He was more furious than he was in pain. He snatched the gun from her hand and stormed outside. He was unable to talk with her now, anger would take the best of him away. </p><p>As he came back in his office, he felt a bit dizzy, so he went in the TARDIS' console room and scanned himself. </p><p>Everything was normal.</p><p>" Daddy ?"</p><p>" Shouldn't you be in bed ?"</p><p>The little girl looked down and hid her arms on her back, guilty.</p><p>" I know," she stammered, " I just wanted a good night hug."</p><p>The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face. </p><p>" Come here." he told, gently.</p><p>He took her in his arms and went on his armchair. As he got comfortable, he let Elyne curling up on his lap.</p><p>But he did not feel well at all. Nausea feeling became stronger and his body started to ache. He removed Elyne from his lap and got up to find some relief. </p><p>" Daddy ?" Elyne called him, worried.</p><p>" Don't worry, I'm okay, dear." </p><p>At that moment, his sight blurred and he felt dizzy, making him hold against the wall. Then the pain got worse, forcing him to fall on his knee, letting out a scream.</p><p>" Daddy !" Elyne ran at his side.</p><p>The Doctor could not pay attention at his surrounding as the pain kept increasing. Every parts of his body felt like it was burning. </p><p>" What's going on ?" </p><p>Nardole irrupted in the room, alarmed by the Doctor's yells. All he saw was the Doctor on the floor, holding his head with both his hands. </p><p>" Nardole ! " Elyne cried, rubbing her father's back, hoping to bring him some relief, " Help him !" </p><p>Nardole knelt beside the Doctor, inspecting him all over. </p><p>" Sir, do you hear me ? What happened ? Are you hurt ?" the cyborg asked, trying to stay calm.</p><p>The Doctor only yelled louder, his body twisting under pain. Suddenly, his hands cracked and thick black nails started to grow out. Then his whole body cracked, bones moving under his skin, tearing up his clothes as he grew bigger and larger. His hairs grew longer and thick grey fur erupted from his skin. </p><p>" Elyne," Nardole called and softly pulled the child back, "come here." </p><p>The child did not argue and followed the cyborg, taking refuge in his arms. She was terrified as she saw her father's face turning into a snout, his teeth growing bigger and sharper. His yells now transformed into low and feral snarls.</p><p>In the end, a large wolfish creature stood in front of them, surrounded by teared up clothes. He had long grey fur, with darker and thicker fur around the neck and along his back, looking like a mane.</p><p>The Doctor shook his head, still baffled by the painful experience he just went through. He put one large paw over his head and let out some growls. </p><p>He did not know how to feel anymore. He barely remembered who he was. All he could remember was that he was at home and that he was starving.</p><p>His ear stood up as he heard a small whimper. </p><p>Nardole put Elyne behind him as the Doctor looked at them. The usual kind blue eyes disappeared and gave the way to cold and wild eyes.</p><p>The Doctor stood up on his two legs, making him even more taller that he already was. He made two steps closer to them and sniffed around. Are they preys ? Food ? </p><p>Nardole made slow moves, trying to get closer to the exit. </p><p>" Stay close to me." he whispered to Elyne.</p><p>" Is that Daddy ?" the little girl asked, her voice shaking.</p><p>" I... I don't know yet."</p><p>The Doctor blinked as he recognized Elyne's smell. She was no food, she was his cub ! Then his lips curled up, showing big sharp fangs. He growled loudly. What was that man doing with his cub ?</p><p>" Run ! " Nardole yelled.</p><p>He took Elyne in his arms and left the room as fast as he could, dodging the Doctor's claws. He ran as fast as he could, luckily, the Doctor struggled to follow them in the corridors, too small for his large frame. The TARDIS opened a door, allowing them to take refuge in a room. As soon as the door closed, angry barks rang through the room, followed by violent shakes. The beast raged on the door, trying to break it out. </p><p>" I'm scared." Elyne cried, cuddled up in Nardole's arms. </p><p>" It's gonna be okay, Kiddo," he shakingly stroked her head, " we're gonna find a way."</p><p>Outside, the Doctor showed no sign of fatigue. His assaults getting more violent as he grew more desperate. He just wanted his cub back, safe with him. </p><p>On a last attempt, he banged on the door with his two arms with all his force, his roar thundering through the TARDIS.</p><p>The door remained closed. </p><p>He sat there, his tongue hanging out as he panted. Then, his ears rose as he had an idea. </p><p>He got on his paws and started digging the floor, hoping to make a hole. It did not work. So he flattened out on the floor and tried to pass his snout under the door. It did not work. But he could smell Elyne, and she was scared ! She needed him !</p><p>He jumped against the door, with all his weight, making the whole room shake. The door stayed still. He sat down again, his growls slowly turning into whimpers. He did not know what was happening to him or how he should feel. It felt like a storm in his mind, full of emotions and memories that he tried to put back together.</p><p>Nardole and Elyne looked at each other as they heard the Doctor's wails. </p><p>" Is he hurt ?" Elyne asked. </p><p> Nardole frowned, he sounded almost sad. Why would a wild beast be sad ?</p><p>" Doctor ?" the cyborg called.</p><p>The Doctor got up again, yes, that was his name. Memories kept coming back.</p><p>" Doctor," Nardole called again, " if you understand me, knock at the door twice."</p><p>The Doctor was closely listening to Nardole. That voice sounded familiar, he could not help but wag his tail. He remembered now, Nardole was his annoying friend. He perfectly understood and knocked at the door twice.</p><p>" Oh... that was unexpected... Okay, will you eat us ? One knock for no, two knocks for yes." </p><p>There was a silence at first. Then one knock. </p><p>Nardole thought it was a good sign. But he did not know if it was fully safe. He did not have time to think about it because the TARDIS unlocked the door. He did not have other choice but to trust the TARDIS, he could already see the Doctor's claws grapping the door.</p><p>" Doctor, wait !" </p><p>The Doctor stopped to move. He wondered what was happening.</p><p>" We're scared," Nardole explained, " We need you to stay at a reasonable distance." </p><p>The Doctor wondered why he had to do that. He pushed the door and came in anyway. He looked around and then he saw Nardole and Elyne curled together in a corner. He happily trotted in their direction, then suddenly stopped when Elyne started to cry. </p><p>Was she afraid ? Did he do that ? No, that was not right, his little pup should not be afraid of him. He reached out for her.</p><p>" No ! Stay away ! " </p><p>The Doctor's ear flattened down as Nardole scolded him. He could tell Nardole was scared as well. He felt guilty, it was his fault. He knew he should not have been so violent earlier... But for his defense, he thought his puppy was being kidnapped ! Every parents would have did the same !</p><p>He stepped back anyway and laid down on the floor.</p><p>" Should we be afraid of you ?" Nardole asked.</p><p>The Doctor shook his head. As Elyne met his eyes, she saw sadness and incomprehension. His look softened when he met her eyes. </p><p>" Daddy ?" she called. </p><p>The Doctor sat up and happily wagged his tail. The little girl looked at Nardole, who gave her a soft nod, then she let go of him and slowly walked toward her father. The Doctor did not move at all to not scare her more, he just opened his arms. However, Elyne was not fully at ease, so she shyly put her hand his his gigantic paw, grabbing one of his fingers.</p><p>The Doctor softly leaned over her, bringing his head closer to her. He stopped as she gasped. The little girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her head. The Doctor sniffed her, then licked the top of her head, letting her all wet. </p><p>" Eow...." </p><p>The Doctor playfully huffed over her hairs, making Elyne giggle. Relieved, the toddler squealed and ran between the enormous beast's paws and hugged his middle.</p><p>" You're so soft." Elyne mumbled against him, stroking his tummy's fur.</p><p>The Doctor's tail was heavily drumming the floor. He was so happy to have her close to him and he could not control the wagging thing. He laid down on his back and carefully put the child on his stomach. </p><p>Nardole was watching the scene closely. The Doctor was calm now but we could not be sure. He did not even know what happened to him. So he just sat here and stayed quiet as the pair fell alseep. If anything would happen, he was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! A short one... but hey ! Have a doodle with it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nardole did not know how many hours he stayed there, looking after Elyne. The wolfish Doctor did not show any signs of agressivity, actually, he was sleeping peacefully, his paw covering Elyne and keeping her snuggled into his belly's fur. Nardole was about to fall asleep when suddenly.</p>
<p>" Psst."</p>
<p>He looked and saw that the beast was looking at him.</p>
<p>" Nardole." the Doctor whispered.</p>
<p>" Doctor ?" the cyborg gasped, " you ....you speak ?"</p>
<p>" Hush ! " the Doctor softly covered Elyne's head, " Not so loud."</p>
<p>" Since when can you speak ?" Nardole stammered, confused.</p>
<p>" I fully regained my senses an hour ago, now shut up and come over here ! "</p>
<p>Nardole obeyed and knelt down when the Doctor softly gave him Elyne.</p>
<p>" Could you put her in bed ? " he whispered.</p>
<p>The cyborg tenderly held Elyne close to his chest as he walked out from the room, closely followed by the Doctor.</p>
<p>" Where are you going ?"</p>
<p>" Passing by the kitchen, you don't know how hungry I am." the Doctor sighed.</p>
<p>Nardole decided to not question him more, the situation was already tricky, no need to annoy a certainly carnivorous beast.</p>
<p>As the Doctor trotted away toward the nearest kitchen, Nardole went to put the little girl in her bed. She yawned and quickly snuggled against her teddy bear's fur.</p>
<p>Content, Nardole quietly closed the door and went to find the Doctor. He gasped when he stepped in the kitchen, if we still can call it a kitchen.... there was paper and plates displayed on the floor and cupboards' doors were all teared off. A real war scene. The Doctor was leaning against a wall, rubbing his tummy, content.</p>
<p>" I'd say I'm sorry..." he licked his lips and nose, cleaning sauce away, " but that would be a lie."</p>
<p>" Did you empty that week's stock ?" Nardole sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>" Yup." he picked his fangs clean with his pinky finger's claw.</p>
<p>" You should be ashamed of yourself."</p>
<p>" Ah come on ! " the Doctor groaned, " I just turned into a gigantic wolf and you have no idea how tiring that was ! Give me a break !"</p>
<p>"Speaking of that.... why did you turned into a gigantic wolf ?"</p>
<p>" Missy...." the Doctor growled.</p>
<p>" How could she ..."</p>
<p>The Doctor did not wait the end of his sentence and walked away. Well... he tried. He stood up on his legs but he could not find a good balance, forcing him to lean against walls.</p>
<p>" How do I pilot that body ?" he moaned.</p>
<p>Nardole had to supress a laugh as the Doctor glanced at him. The Doctor tried to walk again, that time on his four paws, allowing him to find a better balance.</p>
<p>" Where are you going ?" Nardole asked as the Doctor went in the console room.</p>
<p>" Having a talk with Scary Poppins ! " the Doctor growled.</p>
<p>" Wait, you can't go out like that !"</p>
<p>The Doctor ignored him and walked toward the TARDIS' door, who was too small for his large frame, causing him to stuck his head and left shoulder. He let out a low growl, then his ears rose as he realized.</p>
<p>" Wait ! I can't go out like this !" he gasped.</p>
<p>" That's what I'm telling you..."</p>
<p>" I need clothes ! " the Doctor cutted him, " I'm naked !"</p>
<p>" You are covered in fur !"</p>
<p>" That doesn't change how I feel !"</p>
<p>The Doctor ran where he transformed some hours ago, but all he could find was teared up clothes.</p>
<p>" That was my favorite coat...."</p>
<p>" I don't think that was the main topic."</p>
<p>" Ah yes, Missy !"</p>
<p>Nardole blocked the way as the Doctor walked to the doors again.</p>
<p>" You can't go out ! Cameras will catch you and I don't want to explain why a massive wolf was running around the campus ! "</p>
<p>The Doctor clenched his teeth and let out a deep annoyed growl as his back fur puffed.</p>
<p>" And what do you suggest ?" he hissed.</p>
<p>" Just What's App her and don't tell me you don't have it, I know you're talking to her on a daily basis !"</p>
<p>The Doctor looked away, clearly embarrassed. If a wolf could blush, he would be purple right now.</p>
<p>" Fine...." the Doctor huffed.</p>
<p>He went to get his phone on the console. Unfortunately, the phone was too small for his big paws. After several attempts and some scratches on the screen, he handed his phone to Nardole.</p>
<p>" Please..." he whispered, deliberately not looking at the cyborg. Nardole rolled his eyes and smirked as he turned the app on and broadcasted it on the console's screen.</p>
<p>" Hello, Hello !" Missy greeted them.</p>
<p>Her smirk faded away as she saw Nardole.</p>
<p>" Oh.... that's you."</p>
<p>" What have you done to me ?" the Doctor suddenly appeared behind Nardole.</p>
<p>" Oh ! That worked !" Missy exclaimed, " I expected you to pop a wolf's ear...or a tail ! Do you have a tail ?"</p>
<p>" Missy !" the Doctor roared.</p>
<p>" Told you ... I messed a tiny bit with your DNA."</p>
<p>" How long will it last ?"</p>
<p>" Some days, some weeks... who knows ?" she shrugged.</p>
<p>" So you won't help me."</p>
<p>" Nope. Would you like a tummy rub ? "</p>
<p>The Doctor snarled and ended the communication, sending the screen away. Nardole stayed silent as he watched the Doctor disapearing in the corridors. It was better to leave him alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter ! I hope I'll be able to give you a chapter for Halloween hahahaha ! Hope you'll like it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elyne panted as she ran through the TARDIS' dark corridors. A loud roar could be heard behind her. She used the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to lighten up her way and ran faster as loud steps echoed not very far away. She could hear claws sounds on the metallic floor. </p>
<p>She ran as fast as she could until she found an open door. She did not think and went in the room, who looked like more like a cupboard than a real room. She closed the door, put the sonic screwdriver off and did not move anymore, hoping to not make any sound.</p>
<p>She heard heavy steps coming closer until she saw a large shadow under the door. Low growls could be heard just behind. She stopped breathing and closed her eyes as the door was slowly opened. </p>
<p>" Pika-Boo ! " the Doctor beamed as he opened the door. </p>
<p>" Aaaaw you found me again !" Elyne pouted. </p>
<p>The Doctor laid down, belly against the floor, to reach Elyne's eye level. He crossed his arms and put his large snout on them.</p>
<p>" You hid pretty well that time." the Doctor let out a soft growl as he smiled. </p>
<p>" Yes ! And now, stop making a mess ! "</p>
<p>The Doctor suddenly sat up and yelled as Elyne pointed his sonic screwdriver at him. He dramatically fell on his back, letting out a miserable howl. </p>
<p>" Ooouuuh.... My biggest weakness ! " he hid his eyes with his arm, playing around, " You're too strong for me !" </p>
<p>Elyne giggled and climbed over her father's gigantic wolfish frame. The Doctor winced as she accidentaly pulled on his fur to not fall over. The little girl crawled over his abdomen and sat on the top of his tummy.</p>
<p>" Nardole told me you did a mess in the kitchen." </p>
<p>" That wasn't me !" the Doctor exclaimed, offended. </p>
<p>Elyne passed the screwdriver over his chest and stomach. </p>
<p>" You lie !" she giggled, patting his stomach.</p>
<p>The Doctor let out a soft growl as she laid down over him. The toddler snuggled her face against his fur and softly stroke it, letting out a relaxed moan.</p>
<p>The Doctor softly took the screwdriver from her hand and put it aside when Nardole joined them, holding Elyne's coat.</p>
<p>" I'm not comfortable seeing Elyne toying with your screwdriver." he scolded the Doctor.</p>
<p>" It locks itself when she takes it, she only can play with lights." the Doctor rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>" I love blue ones ! " Elyne beamed.</p>
<p>" I know, Sweetheart." the Doctor smiled, softly pulled her closer to his head. </p>
<p>He held her as she bent over to put a kiss on his nose, causing his ears to tilt up and down. </p>
<p>" Ready for school ?" Nardole asked Elyne.</p>
<p>" Can I stay with Daddy ?" </p>
<p>Nardole and the Doctor looked at each other, amused. </p>
<p>" No, dear," the Doctor softly put her on the floor, " you have to go to school." </p>
<p>" And you know what ? Daddy has to go to school as well." Nardole added, dressing Elyne up.</p>
<p>The Doctor cupped his face between his paws.</p>
<p>" Blimey !" he gasped, " I'm the teacher !"</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled as Elyne giggled. </p>
<p>" See you, Daddy !" she waved at him before taking Nardole's hand to go away.</p>
<p>Once they left, the Doctor got up and picked up a larger version of his black velvet coat, thanks to the TARDIS who took pity on him. </p>
<p>He only had twelve minutes before his lecturing, but it was enough to round off his disguise.</p>
<p>Bill chose a chair near the front row and waited until the lecturing started. But the Doctor was not here, which was unusual she thought. </p>
<p>At that very moment, the Doctor, as his normal self, appeared on the stage, holding a candy bag.</p>
<p>" How about an interacting quizz ?" the Doctor grinned, " one good answer, one candy."</p>
<p>After thirty minutes, the Doctor lost patience about hearing non sense and had eaten the entire bag, making Bill smile. </p>
<p>After twenty more minutes, something weird happened. </p>
<p>" Doctor ?" a young man called. </p>
<p>The Doctor pointed at him, silently prompting him to ask his question.</p>
<p>" Why do you have a tail ?" </p>
<p>The Doctor frowned and looked at his back, where he saw a long grey wolf tail. He winced, that was embarassing. </p>
<p>" Don't you like my Halloween costume ? I heard university hosted contest this year." he grinned and turned on himself, showing off.</p>
<p>Bill rolled her eyes, wondering what happened to him this time, it was not a Halloween costume for sure. He spent the next hour to talk about Halloween through different cultures.</p>
<p>When bell rang, student quietly left the room for their next sessions. But Bill quickly headed to the Doctor office, where he almost ran away. </p>
<p>She opened the door. </p>
<p>" Okay Doctor, what's wrong with-"</p>
<p>She stopped when she saw the Doctor standing near the TARDIS, fully turned into his giant wolf frame. </p>
<p>They shortly looked at each other with googly eyes. </p>
<p>" Bill, before you freak out..." </p>
<p>" Oh my God, Doctor ! " </p>
<p>The Doctor sighed and groaned, rubbing his face in annoyance.</p>
<p>" You're a werewolf !" Bill exclaimed.</p>
<p>" Not exactly," he corrected, " someone toyed with my DNA, turning me into a wolf hybrid, it's temporary though ! Well, I hope."</p>
<p>" That's the precise definition of a werewolf." </p>
<p>" A werewolf, or a lycanthrope, is a human turning into a wolf during full moon, as I know, it's not full moon and I'm not human." </p>
<p>" How do you call that, then ?" Bill crossed her arms, rising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>The Doctor raised his finger and opened his mouth to talk, but he stopped himself and sighed.</p>
<p>" You know what, werewolf is okay."</p>
<p>He frowned as Bill walked around him, closely looking at each of his new features.</p>
<p>" Your fur is beautiful." she stated.</p>
<p>" Thank you, I guess." </p>
<p>" You're like a giant teddy bear and I want to hug you." she told, very seriously. </p>
<p>The Doctor blinked and his ears rose up, surprised. </p>
<p>" Mmmh sure, go ahead..." he mumbled, opening his arms. </p>
<p>He looked away as Bill snuggled against him, even if he did not have to, she barely reached his solar plexus now. </p>
<p>" Don't think it'll be a thing because I let you hug me once." he scoffed.</p>
<p>Bill did not believe a word he told as she could see his tail wagging happily. It made her smile.</p>
<p>" I would never, it's for science purpose anyway." she played his game, nuzzling her face into his chest fur.</p>
<p>" Of course, of course." the Doctor nodded.</p>
<p>" Can I join the hug ?" Nardole asked.</p>
<p>Both Bill and the Doctor jumped as Nardole spoke. </p>
<p>" Over my dead body." the Doctor growled, gently letting go of Bill. </p>
<p>" How was class ?" </p>
<p>" Went good until that stupid perception filter let me down !" </p>
<p>The Doctor snarled and turned the filter on, making him look like his normal self again. Bill and Nardole could not hold their laugh as a wolf ear popped on his head.</p>
<p>" Having fun ?" the Doctor rolled his eyes and turned the filter off .</p>
<p>" You know what would be fun ?" Bill asked. </p>
<p>" No and I'm not interested." the Doctor retorted.</p>
<p>" You should do that Halloween costume contest !" Bill exclaimed.</p>
<p>" Ooooooh ! That sounds funny !" Nardole clapped his hands happily. </p>
<p>" Have you both gone banana ?" the Doctor scolded.</p>
<p>" Come on ! You know what ? You don't even have to do that contest, we just could go for trick or treat." </p>
<p>The Doctor's ears flatted down, showing his reluctance.</p>
<p>" If I come, will you let me pick DVD for the next three movie nights ?" the Doctor sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>